Is This It?
by Lilas
Summary: Seiya thinking about the world....


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's note: You could say this is a fic resulting from several reviews I got… And as Eli Wiesel once said: "I'm not so naïve as to think this could change humans mind… A story does not have the impacts it once had," (or something like that). Just, please… Read and review it… It'd mean so much to me. And this time, I'll accept even flames!!

***

Is this it?

By Lilas

Is this it?

Is this the world I fought so desperately for? Is this the planet I _died_ for?! Are those people walking down the streets and passing by me the people I killed Gods _for_?! Are they it?! Are _they_ why I was robbed from my childhood, from my sister?! If so, then I'd rather be dead!

Look at them, walking arm in arm, only caring about themselves, only selfishly caring about their own little imaginary world where everything is okay… Well it's not! Can't anyone hear me scream?! Can't anyone see me suffering for their sake? Can't anyone feel the buried hatred deep in them, consuming them slowly and discretely? Can't anyone break away, break free from it?

It's so disgusting I'm actually feeling more depressed than when I left the house just a few minutes earlier… Everyone says how evolved human beings have become, but I must disagree… Disagree with all of them! With Saori, with my blinded brothers, with everyone that speaks the contrary. Humans have not evolved… Not one tiny bit!! They still fight over borders, they still kill each other for no reason; they still destroy their planet… But mostly, they still hate each other and refuse to accept each other…

I don't even have to search to find the hatred… All I have to do is think back to my training and the discrimination that followed me everywhere I went… But now, it's worst then ever. All I have to do is turn on the news and already I'm bombarded by racism and people getting beat up because of their color, their race… their sexual preferences. And that's when it becomes personal…

I have gay friends, more than anyone would think, and it hurts when I hear nasty comments directed to them. It pains me when I pass by people while I'm with them and I see the stares, the grossed out faces they give us; they give them. And then I wonder why I bothered to risk my life; why my brothers bothered to risk their lives.

But sometimes, I can't feel anger towards them, towards the people I protect. I can only pity them. Yes, I know some aren't like that; that some can see past the shells we use to physically exist and stare into the person's soul to discover them… Sadly, however, most cannot do that. Most can't seem to be able to accept people for who they are… And those kind of people disgust me.

The kind of people that kill in the name of humanity's benefit, those that destroy a life claiming they are saving us all from a disease their narrow mind believes only those people carry… People that murder from fear and later claim they had been threatened… These kinds of people do not deserve my pity, nor anyone else's pity or sympathy if they rot in hell… All they deserve is to get the disgusted look they give to others who are not like them, who do not think like them… Who do not pleasure themselves like them.

It hurts so much deep in me when I feel their hatred around me, around my friends… And there's nothing I can do but wonder. Wonder if Athena was right when she told Ares she believed men were good, that men were kind and thoughtful… Wonder if she was speaking from acquired knowledge or if she was speaking from a dream she hoped would come true… A dream she knew would only remain that… A dream lost to men for a better future, a better life.

So I ask myself once again as I notice the looks I'm receiving as I past by, my two boy friends holding each other's hands as they walk slightly in front of me…

Is this the world I thought was once worth dying for?

If so, please, don't disappoint me and show me there's hope for a new future, for a new sunrise… For a sunset to finally end and give way to the comforting night so that morning may at last come… So I may finally end my endless questions with no answers and finally be able to claim that this is indeed a world worth protecting… so that I may at last be able to say with pride in my voice that this is a planet worth fighting for…

That these are people worth _dying_ for.


End file.
